Six Months After A Journey
by Chichiri-no-Miko1
Summary: Takes place six months after the end of all the clow cards becoming into Sakura Cards. Does not include any plot or info from the 2nd movie. (haven't watched 2nd movie yet)


(I do not own Card Captor Sakura) (Also, this is my first real time trying to write a semi-serious story, so if it sucks, then sorry =P) (I write serious stories at school but they're original and its just harder to write something based on something, well, for me it is)  
  
Introduction  
  
The blades spun rapidly in the air as Sakura jumped from a high tree branch. The little wings attached to her rollerblade's didn't flinch as Sakura felt the force of the ground rush up to her eyelids. She skated faster and faster, taking deep breaths as much as she could afford. A silver spark of white lightning was chasing her through the park she was very familar of. She slid on the cement, gripping her hand on the ground slightly to make a sharp turn, she cut her hand on the rough ground, but was to busy staying alive to realize the pain. She jumped through the air once again and landed on a lightpost. The lightning jumped on the post and swirved like a mad man driving a car. Once the lightning was close, Sakura leaped and the lightpost's glass was shattered. The lightning, which acted like any other normal creature, was screeching in pain as the glass went through his bright body. Sakura quickly grabbed inside her jacket to reveal the Windy.  
  
"Wind! Become the chain of caution!" Sakura shouted loudly as her staff's tip smashed against the card.  
  
Abeautiful feathered woman appeared before Sakura, eyes closed. The feathered woman stopped in mid air and opened her eyes slightly, spotting her enemy. She took off towards the pole where the lightning remains blind by the light and pain. Windy wrapped her body around the lightning, she was unharmed by the spikes coming from within the brightness. Windy squeezed tightly as Sakura grinned, watching the lightning split into a million bits of bright rain.  
  
Windy returned to card form as Sakura retrieved both Jump and Windy back into their beautiful case.  
  
Blee, Blee, Blee!  
  
As the alarm clock scowled at Sakura to awaken, She put her head under her pillow. After about five minutes of this, she finally reached out to grab her clock and turned it off. She stared up at her ceiling, thinking about the dream. She shook her head. It had all been over now, her dreams were memories of using the clow cards to capture more clow cards. Transforming the clow cards nto Sakura cards. It had now been six months since it was all over, she was happy it was. She had missed her friends she had once known, Eriol & Syaoran. But who was she to judge what they do with their lives. She hoped they were happy, like she was now.  
  
Kero emerged from his small drawer in Sakura's desk, "You gotta shut that thing off sooner! I wanted to sleep in!"  
  
"Sorry, Kero." apologized Sakura.  
  
Kero grinned, "Well, I can always go back to sleep. Unlike you who's going to be late if you don't get to school in time."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura cried as she tried to do her hair and brush her teeth at the same time.  
  
She ran downstairs and tripped on the stairs. Touya stepped on Sakura's head at the bottom, nagging about how she was a shrimpy monster and all that. As usual, Sakura did her usual spaz, threatening him that she wouldn't make him anymore pancakes. Touya has heard this sentence throughout his life, it never did phase him, whenever Sakura made pancakes, he always just stole some.  
  
"Hey brat! need to get somewhere?" Touya joked as Sakura tried to beat him up.  
  
"YOU KNOW I DO BIG BROTHER!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Touya plugged his ears, "Ah! Your so annoying!"  
  
"Then get out of my way!" pouted Sakura.  
  
Touya grinned jokingly, "Tell me where you have to be!"  
  
"I have to get to school, dumbo. You do too!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! SAKURA! It's Sunday!"  
  
"AUGHHHHH!"  
  
Sakura stomped into her room upstairs where she found Kero playing his video games. Sakura glared at him and shut the console off just as Kero was the break his old high score.  
  
'SAKURA! why.. WHY!!!!!!!!!" Kero shouted, soon to be found crying on the floor near Sakura's foot.  
  
Sakura frowned, "It isn't Monday today, Kero. It's Sunday! Didn't you ever take dates in Hong Kong?"  
  
"Clow Reed tried to teach us," laughed Kero, "But Yue was the only one to paid attention!"  
  
Sakura sighed, "How about I teach you the meaning of "strike"?"  
  
"What your going on strike, against me?"  
  
"No, your going on strike!"  
  
"That doesn't make much sense."  
  
Sakura glared evilly, "Your going to go on a hunger strike! AND I'LL SUPPORT YOU ALL THE WAY! No food for you!"  
  
Sakura laughed Maniacly as Kero started to flood the floor. Soon Touya came in and saw kero crying, he blinked at Sakura, thinking of how she was becoming more and more like him. He sighed and pointed downstairs, noting that breakfast was waiting. 


End file.
